bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Viejo Jenkins
|color1= |color2= |colordelpersonaje=Verde Palido |genero=Masculino |especie=pez |ingles=Tom Kenny }} ]] Viejo Jenkins es un personaje que aparece en Bob Esponja. Su debut fue en el episodio: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV. Propositos Viejo Jenkins es un viejo que se utiliza a veces como un personaje de la serie Bob Esponja para burlarse de o que se significa, a fin de fomentar el elemento cómico del episodio. Por ejemplo, en el episodio: My Pretty Seahorse , la mascota de Bob Esponja caballito de mar Misterio traga el viejo Jenkins, esto hace que la situación de Misterio de comer todo lo más humorística. Otro ejemplo de esto es en el episodio: La Bully , pisos el rodaballo amenaza para vencer a Bob Esponja Bob Esponja y luego corre a través de Fondo de Bikini diciendo: "Él va a patear el trasero!" La primera persona a la gente en las calles ver (en la dirección que Bob Esponja está apuntando a) es el viejo Jenkins, de nuevo, la situación de Bob Esponja mucho funnier.Old hombre Jenkins había una apariencia diferente en torno a las estaciones 4-ahora. Esta es su versión anterior. En los episodios anteriores, es más joven. Apariciones Viejo Jenkins fue lo más visto en el episodio: La esponja que pudo volar . En ese episodio, el viejo Jenkins está haciendo maíz hasta Bob Esponja, que está tratando de volar, se estrella en su campo. Luego grita, "sabía que nada bueno saldría de las gentes de la ciudad y sus máquinas de vuelo!" Luego, cuando Bob Esponja está tratando de salvar el viejo Jenkins, poniendo la parte trasera la luz en el faro, se mueve fuera del camino y se estrelló contra una roca. Al final, el viejo Jenkins consigue su propio cañón y persigue a Bob Esponja en el pantalón de vuelo. La gente de la ciudad rugió de "bala de cañón Jenkins." Además, en el episodio: My Pretty Seahorse , el menor fue devorado por el misterio . Si bien dentro de ella, se le escuchó decir: "Yo no quiero ser una carga." ]] También fue visto sin rodeos en el episodio: Sailor Boca , donde Bob Esponja y Patrick y el Sr. Cangrejo utilizar el idioma pirata malo. Cuando Bob Esponja, Patricio y Don Cangrejo estaban limpiando Mamá Cangrejo casa, Betsy Cangrejo se lastime ]]y parecía que ella utilizó la lengua pirata malo, pero en realidad era el viejo Jenkins en su carcacha. Él es al parecer un miembro de la "leve Unos", una pandilla de motociclistas de alto nivel que sólo apareció en el episodio Born To Be Wild . En Amigo o enemigo? , empujó a cabo después de comer una hamburguesa envenenada que Don Cangrejo y Plakcton hecho. Él es generalmente encerrados en el Crustáceo Crujiente a la hora de cierre. Viejo Jenkins ha cambiado mucho, o puede haber diferentes y múltiples Viejo Jenkinses justo. También apareció en un flashback de Bob Esponja en el episodio que falta de identidad. Aparte de estas apariciones en la serie, el Viejo Jenkins es visto como un cameo en muchos episodios *As Seen on TV *Born To Be Wild *Roller Cowards *Toy Store of Doom *Goo Goo Gas *Shuffleboarding *Krabs a la mode *Whatever Happened To SpongeBob? *Sandy, SpongeBob and the Worm thumb Otras Versiones *Viejo Jenkins, un campesino, un marinero y es también conocido como Cannonball Jenkins. *Viejo Jenkins, un ciudadano, conduciendo un coche muy viejo. Llamó al Krusty Krab una " canaleta Boca Convención ". *Viejo Jenkins, un pescado azul. Él fue tragado por el Misterio de caballitos de mar. *Viejo Jenkins, un cliente común en el Krusty Krab . Este es el principal Viejo Jenkins con gafas, camisa blanca, verde la piel arrugada, y he aquí una sugerencia: que él es el que vieron Jenkins " Bran Flakes "de As Seen on TV. Frases Celebres *"Me alegro de haber dado a la agricultura!" *"Les dije que no saldria nada bueno de los citadinos y sus maquinas voladoras *-Sí, hasta luego Bran Flakes! ¡Qué bonita caja de cereales ". *"Pero es mi cumpleaños!" *"Bloqueado otra vez!" *"¿Qué me perdí?" *"No se apresure mi mujer!" *-No empieces! " *"Quiero que mi flácido Krabby!" *"¡Delicioso!" *"¿A dónde vamos ahora los chicos?" *"Oye que está pasando? Espera, espera!" ar:جنكيز الرجل العجوز de:Der alte Jenkins en:Old Man Jenkins id:Pak Tua Jenkins nl:Oude man pl:Stary Jenkins pt-br:Velho Jenkins ru:Старик Дженкинс Category:Personajes Category:Personajes Cameo Category:Ansianos